Wishy Washy
TV Season: 1 Episode: 4.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Easy For You to Sleigh Next Episode: Who's to Flame? "Wishy Washy" is episode number 4.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Petunia *Lumpy Appearance Roles *Disco Bear Plot Petunia has just finished taking a shower and steps out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her head. She goes over to the sink to wash her hands. When she's done, she neatly folds her towel and puts it in the hamper along with several other nicely folded towels. She puts her pink flower on her head as an accessory and puts some lotion on her fur. She puts the bottle away in the cabinet, but, much to her horror, she realizes that one of the lotion bottles is facing the wrong way, only by a mere few inches. Panicking, she quickly breathes in and out until she calms down. Sighing, she adjusts the lotion bottle to its rightful position. Through this, it becomes fairly obvious that Petunia suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder. Happy and content she closes the cabinet, only to see a smudge on the mirror. Once again, she starts hyperventilating and breathes heavily into a paper bag. Petunia puts on her cleaning gloves and uses a lot of toilet paper and window cleaner to clean the cabinet mirror. After she is done, she takes a tip of the toilet paper and the giant wad of toilet paper, with one of her gloves still wrapped beneath it, and flushes them down the toilet. After she washes her hands again, she hears the sound of moving water even though the sink has been turned off. Confused, she checks the toilet, only to find dirty green water gurgling out of it. Panicking, Petunia calls Lumpy the plumber to fix her toilet. When Lumpy arrives his boots are muddy, much to Petunia's distress. As he tracks muddy foot prints everywhere, Petunia cleans up the mess with a vaccuum cleaner. Lumpy sees that the toilet is a bigger mess than he thought it would be, so he decides to get his toolbox and steps back outside. When he steps back into Petunia's house, however, he realizes that his boots are filthy and wipes them clean on the welcome mat. He steps into the bathroom and closes the door to block Petunia's view of him working. Pondering over what the problem might be, Lumpy takes out a plunger and sticks it into the toilet. The water flows down and Lumpy smiles at having supposedly fixed the toilet. All of a sudden, however, dirty water erupts from the toilet like a volcano. Panic-sticken, Lumpy closes the toilet seat, but this only ends up spraying the water out in all directions at a high velocity. Meanwhile, back outside, Petunia waits anxiously by the door. She is surprised to find dirty water flowing out through the gap under the door. Shocked, she opens the door to the bathroom, only to find the room is a mess while a nervous Lumpy has his arm jammed down the toilet. Upon seeing Petunia, Lumpy removes his arm from the toilet revealing he has removed a clump of fur from the toilet. Because of the extreme mess, Petunia starts to hyperventilate. She takes out her paper bag and breathes in to it rapidly, but it pops from the pressure. Desperately needing to vent her frustrations, Petunia looks around the room, looking for a substitute. She spots one of her cleaner gloves and grabs it. She starts breathing into it and finally calms down, but she accidentally swallows the glove, which gets stuck in her throat. Lumpy sees Petunia's situation and runs over to help. In an attempt to get the glove out of her mouth he sticks his dirty plunger in her mouth, but this proves to be unsuccessful. Next, he presses down on to her chest to try to get her to breathe, but this doesn't work as it only succeeds inflating the glove. Seeing no other alternative, Lumpy puts his hand deep inside Petunia's throat in an attempt to get the glove out. After a lot of digging, he finally succeeds and pulls out a dirty glove. Sadly, Petunia's relief is short-lived, as she sees her filfthy glove, the filfthier plunger, and finally the dirty, water-stained bathroom. She screams loudly, sending the birds resting on her house flying away. Poor Petunia brushes her teeth really fast through her cries of misery. She ends up brushing so hard her gums begin to bleed, turning her toothpaste red. A while later, she finishes cleaning the whole bathroom with sanitary clothing. She takes another shower to clean herself and, feeling disgusted, gurgles and drinks some mouth wash. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Lumpy wrenches the pipes to fix the toilet problem. He takes out one of his tools to poke the clog out, but he hits the wrong pipe. It ends up in the drain of Disco Bear's jacuzzi as he relaxes. He sees the drill, but it retreats back into the water. He checks on the drain to see if anything shows up, when the drill comes back up and pokes him through his left eye. He struggles and screams as the tool pulls him down. Back at Petunia's house, Lumpy tugs and pulls the tool out of the pipe. Wrapped around the pipe are Disco Bear's internal organs connected to the arteries of his eye. The pipe begins shaking as Lumpy takes a quick peek and water comes flowing out, pushing Lumpy to the water heater. Lumpy sees his tool has pierced the heat tank. He foolishly pulls his tool out and the hot steam from the hole burns him. He falls and the tank tips over, crushing and burning Lumpy to death, while water leaks out of the tank and the light blinks out. Petunia happily bathes herself when, all of a sudden, the water stops running. Irritated, she goes down the basement, feeling nervous as the room is plunged in darkness. She turns on the light at the bottom of the stairs and sees she's standing in filthy water up to her knees. She sees Lumpy's body floating in the water and slips and falls in the grimy river of germs. She comes out covered in gunk and runs upstairs screaming. She tries to get the water running from the shower stall but nothing comes out, making her even more nervous. She tries washing her hands, but the sink only runs more dirty water which turns her hands red. Petunia dashes to the kitchen to use the sink sprayer to wash the filth away, but it only pours out more dirty water. She rummages through her kitchen drawers to find something to clean herself with. She grabs a brush and rubs the side of her face, but this only ruffs up her fur. Next, she uses some steel wool to scrub herself, but it scratches her torso and makes her bleed. Petunia, now at her wit's end, finds a potato peeler and begins laughing maniacally. Her OCD has gotten the best of her as she peels chunks of her skin off to get rid of the dirt. When she's done, she's missing huge chunks of skin and is bleeding profusely with her bones and organs exposed. Nevertheless, she calms down at having cleaned herself. Because of her wounds she falls down dead, smiling as she falls. The potato peeler falls from her hands and lands in the sink, where the dirty water bubbles from the drain. Moral "Wash behind the ears!" Deaths #Lumpy stabs Disco Bear in the eye with a pointed end of his tool and pulls Disco Bear's internal organs with it. #Lumpy is brutally crushed and burned by a water heater. #Petunia skins herself with a potato peeler. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes through continuous shots. #When Petunia cuts her dirty skin off, it's not dirty anymore. #When Petunia dies and drops the potato peeler it falls as though it's going to land on the floor, but it somehow ends up in the sink. Trivia #This episode introduces and first explores Petunia's obssessive compulsive disorder. This is, however, the only episode in which she kills herself as a result of her disorder. #This is also the only episode where a character deliberately commits suicide. #This is one of three TV episodes where Petunia appears but Giggles doesn't (the other two are Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love). #Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. #This is the only episode in which Petunia causes a death (albeit her own). #When this episode aired along with Easy For You to Sleigh and Who's to Flame? on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Four on the Floor." Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes